Vegeta's Woe
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Full Summery inside, but here goes. A new member of the Brief household has the Sayian Prince going nuts. Read inside and you'll understand better what I'm talking about.
1. New Member of the Family

:: Ok, ok before you say anything, I'm sorry about this I do this all the time. I get really bored, very easily so I have to start something new. But actually I started this a while back and even had it up, but no one was really it, so I took it down.  
  
So this takes place sometime in between DBZ and DBGT. I wrote this before DBZ was done and before DBGT had started. I didn't know that much about DBGT at the time, well besides what I read on the internet and what my friend Kim and my boyfriend at the time would say. So I started this and also before the Broly (did I spell it right?) movie was out. So don't think I took the idea of the other Sayians coming to get Vegeta back. I didn't copy the movie. This is an original ff.  
  
Oh plus my DBZ/SM crossover is going back up again. That is if I remember where I put the other half of it. Ok here is the story. I really hope you like it and I'll try to keep it from becoming a lemon. He, he, he, he, bye JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Full Summery:  
  
Capsule Corp. home of the Brief family; Bulma a workaholic whom is almost always never home. Her eldest; Trunks Co-owner of Capsule Corp is always in and out of the house. The youngest: Bra a party addicted teenager, having huge ass parties almost every night. And then there is the Saiyan Prince; left alone in the house almost everyday, stuck in his anti-gravity room.  
  
Then one-day temptation knocked on the door. A woman, 5,3 in height, short black green hair, ocean blue eye, and a faint scar running across her right eye, plus a temper fit for a Queen.  
  
What will Vegeta do when he meets his match? Will he go against everything he knows and praises or will he be consumed by his desires?  
  
But there is something different about this woman; she's not your normal Earthling.  
  
Could she be an Android?.....Or something else?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. New member of the Family.  
  
The Briefs family gathered around the diner table for a very brief lunch. This is a very hard thing to find at Capsule Corp. You see Bulma is hardly every home and the same with her son Trunks.  
  
Bra was on her cell phone talking about her next big party and Vegeta doing his best at eating his wife's cooking. She never did learn how to cook well.  
  
Once again there was utter silence, besides Bra. Once again Bulma was barred under mountains of paper work. Trunks helping his father from ki blasting Bra's cell phone and making her very, very, very mad at him. He did it before.  
  
Ding, dong.  
  
"......"  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"Well someone please get the damn door?" Vegeta snapped, glaring away from his daughter to his son.  
  
"Ok, ok I get the hint, I'll get the door." Trunks replied and stood up and left the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you dear." Bulma's voice followed him into the living room.  
  
"No prob. mum." Trunks muttered under his breath as he went to answered the door.  
  
The doorbell rang once more before Trunks opened the door and locked eyes with a woman, whom looked a few years older than him.  
  
She was about 5,3, with short black green hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes and a faint scar across her right eye. She was wearing a loss fit blue shirt and hip hunger flare blue jeans.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Trunks asked trying to keep his eyes on her face.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm looking for Bulma Briefs." She answered giving Trunks a soft smile. "Is she home?"  
  
"Oh yes she is. Please come in. I'll go get her." Trunks said letting the woman in and he quickly checked her out as she passed him. "Have a set." He finished and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Bulma walked into the living room and sat in a chair across from her guest.  
  
"May I ask what it is you want? I'm very busy." Bulma said trying her best to be polite.  
  
"Yes, I'm here for the house maid job? Oh I'm sorry, the names Jenna, Jenna O' Riley." Jenna answered. "I just moved into town and looking for a job." Jenna replied giving Bulma a soft sweet smile.  
  
"Where are you living right now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well at the moment, I'm living in my car." Jenna answered.  
  
"Ah I see, so what type of work do you do?"  
  
"Oh I can do almost anything, you see I love working with my hands. It really comes in handy when I get very pissed off.  
  
"Oh you have a history of a violent temper?" Bulma questioned this could come in handy. "Well not really, I mean I haven't killed anyone, I just threaten them and people leave me alone. It's just the ones that never learn that get hurt." Jenna answered.  
  
Bulma just stared at Jenna, that was a little more then she wanted to know. For a few seconds it reminded her of the way Vegeta can get sometimes.  
  
"So you can do these things, but can you handle a party additcive teenage girl, a over worked young man and a very stubborn husband?" Bulma questioned, "You see the reason I put the add in the newspaper was to hire someone to live in my house 24-7 and help around the house when I'm gone." Bulma replied. "So can you handle that?"  
  
"I believe so." Jenna answered.  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
"Yes, very well actually."  
  
"You're hired." Bulma finished, stood up and started for the kitchen.  
  
"You mean, just like that?" Jenna asked standing up off the couch. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure, now come with me I'll introduce you to my family before I leave." And with that said Bulma disappeared into the kitchen with Jenna following behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hope you like it R&R JM:: 


	2. One Pissed of Maid

::Hey here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2. One pissed off Maid.  
  
Jenna followed Bulma into the kitchen and stopped next to her.  
  
The three people at the table looked up from their plates and at Jenna, which made her feel a little foolish.  
  
"Ok Jenna, let me introduce you to my family." Bulma began, "That's Trunks, you already met him. Next to him is his little sister Bra, and across from her is my husband Vegeta." Bulma said. "Everyone this is Jenna O'Riley, she'll be living here and take care of the house and you three while I'm gone." Bulma finished.  
  
Jenna gave the family a weak smile and waved. She was so nervous; she forgot how it felt meeting royalty for the first time. At least she didn't have to curtsy.  
  
"Woman what's the meaning of this?" Vegeta growled, he never took his eyes off of Jenna, she seemed so familiar to him.  
  
Then again all earthlings looked the same to him. But there was something different about her, he could have sworn he knew her from someplace, but didn't think twice.  
  
"I hope you all make her feel at home. I have to go bye. Love ya." And with that said Bulma disappeared out the front door, but a few seconds later returned back to the kitchen. "Oh how stupid of me, I forgot to show you to your room." Bulma finished, grabbing Jenna's arm and dragged her up the stairs  
  
For the next hour or so Bulma showed Jenna around the house and how to deal with her family. After Bulma was done, she left Jenna in the kitchen with her family in care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna got to know the Briefs family really well and they even treated her like one of them, she was even invited to a few of Bra's parties.  
  
Of course the Saiyan Prince didn't like the idea of having someone take care of him and he even got Jenna pissed once, which he wont do again. But yet there was something about her that made him want to piss her off. He didn't know what that was and at some point started to like it.  
  
Months past and things went back to the way they were before Jenna arrived. Almost everything. Trunks has been having thoughts that he knew he shouldn't, but there was just something about Jenna that made him want to do something that he shouldn't and yet he wanted to......very badly.  
  
Trunks was the only one left in the kitchen when Jenna walked in and started to do the dishes. He decided since she had lived in this house for a few months that it was time to really get to know her. He hadn't been home long enough for the two of them to really talk. Trunks watched as she started to do the dishes and couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"So where you from?" Trunks asked trying to make conversation and Jenna turned to face him to answer.  
  
"Um that sort of hard to say. Let's just leave it at, I'm not from around here." Jenna replied giving Trunks a sweet smile. "So what do you do for a living?" Jenna asked since she didn't know much about him.  
  
"Oh I'm Co-Owner of Capsule Corp." Trunks answered, returning a smile. "So do you have any plans tonight?" Trunks asked.  
  
Jenna looked at him a little dumbstruck by his question.  
  
"Uh well I don't know, I have a lot of work to do around the house, so I guess I do have plans." Jenna answered looking back to her dishes, but didn't start on them.  
  
Her eyes had wondered outside and fell upon Vegeta. He was wearing those blue spandex of his and headed for the same building he had since she knew him. From what she heard he always goes in there.  
  
"What's your father doing?" Jenna asked as she watched him walk into the space ship shape building.  
  
Trunks stood up and walked behind Jenna to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh him? He just training." Trunks answered laying his right hand on the counter next to hers and wrapped his left arm around her waist.  
  
"Trunks stop." Jenna snapped as she grabbed his left arm and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Oh come on just a little kiss." Trunks grinned.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna yelled, "you have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah so?" Trunks answered as he swung her back around to face him and held her hands behind her back. "She doesn't need to know." Trunks finished as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Trunks, I'm warning you, get off. Don't make me mad." Jenna said as she started to pull forward a little power and used it to push him off of her.  
  
Trunks went flying back into the table and for a few seconds seen Jenna glowing a little yellow.  
  
"What?.....What in the hell are you?" Trunks choked.  
  
"I'm just like you are and have come to clam what's rightfully mine." Jenna answered her voice a little demonic and staring straight into Trunks's eyes with her aqua ones.  
  
Trunks stared back, scared to death of her. He had never been this scared in his life. He didn't know why he was so scared. He fought against some of the scariest creatures in the universe, but there was something about Jenna that was different from that. It was almost like if she wanted to she could blow the Earth up with just a blink.  
  
"I told you not to make me mad.." Jenna growled. "Never piss me off or you'll wont live long enough to regret it." Jenna replied. "But since you're his son and future heir, to the throne, I wont kill you." She finished as she powered down and turned back to her dishes. "Oh and tell anyone about this?.......Don't." Jenna threatened and started back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::There you go R&R JM:: 


	3. Vegeta's Woe

:: Hey all what's up? NMH Hope you're enjoying my little DBZ FF R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
3. Vegeta's Woe  
  
Vegeta walked out the back door leaving his son at the table reading the newspaper and once he was out noticed that the new house maid had join Trunks in the kitchen.  
  
He couldn't get Jenna out of him head. He couldn't think straight, thought of him and her together continued to cloud his mind. He shook his head as the thoughts got to intense..........even for him.  
  
"Who is she? And what is she doing to me?" Vegeta muttered to himself as he climbed into the training capsule.  
  
He could fell her eyes burning into his back and he turned to the kitchen window to see her staring at him, then his son appeared behind her.  
  
"Little slut." Vegeta muttered as trunks swirled her around and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Vegeta finished walking into the capsule and closed the door. Once again thoughts of her flooded his mind this time he couldn't sake them. He pushed a few buttons and waited for the gravity machine to warm up when he felt an awesome power, so close that it hurt.  
  
"Where in the hell is that coming from?" Vegeta questioned as he looked out one of the portholes and looked towards the house.  
  
His eyes reached the kitchen window and seen a yellow light.  
  
"Trunks you idiot." Vegeta said, but then realized power wasn't coming from his son, but from another in the room. He couldn't figure whom it was. Then a thought came to him.  
  
"Ha, yeah right. She's just a Earthly she cou............." Vegeta's voice trailed off as realization it him.............hard. "No it can't be, she couldn't be............she was.............but how?............." Vegeta stuttered as he started to mutter to himself again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks slowly got to his feet, and left the kitchen. Jenna continued to wash the dishes until they were all gone and then started to sweep the kitchen, table and floor. She never let the training capsule out of her view and when Vegeta left if for the first time in hours, she decided to see that he really does in there. As Vegeta left Jenna snuck inside and looked around.  
  
"Whoa intense." Jenna whispered as she walked in and over to the machine.  
  
She was so involved at looking at the machine that she didn't notice, nor hear Vegeta walk in and close the door.  
  
"I wander, now what was it?............Oh yes." Jenna muttered as she pushed a few buttons and started to feel the gravity to change until it reached a surtain force. "Ah that feels much better." Jenna smiled as she started to throw a couple of punches and kicks.  
  
Vegeta watched as she looked over the machine and started to push buttons. Slowly he felt the gravity to increase and then it stopped. He watched as she punched and kicked the air around her.  
  
'I was right she is.' Vegeta thought to himself and a grin appeared on his face as he continued to watch Jenna. 'Let me see if I do this what she would do.' Vegeta thought as pushed a blue buttons and small flying machines flew off of their little holes.  
  
"Ahhhhh shit." Jenna yelled as she dodged a couple of energy blast and returned a few ki blast of her own.  
  
"Yes I was right about." Vegeta said as he pushed the button again and the flying machines disappeared. "I thought you looked familiar. Trying to snick past me with your fake name and looks?" Vegeta smirked as he pushed off the wall and walked over to Jenna.  
  
Jenna froze and looked to her left to see Vegeta walking towards her.  
  
"You-you-you kno-kn-know me?" Jenna stuttered.  
  
"Know you? How could I forget............" Vegeta paused as he stopped in front of her. "My true mate." He finished as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Before Jenna could speak he had put his lips to hers. Suddenly a black bright light engulfed them both and they disappeared from this dimension.  
  
Vegeta broke the kiss as they reappeared in a dim lighted room, with the curtains drown, a fire crackling and a single bed. He knew this place, this is or was his father's bed chamber...........but how?  
  
"I brought us here.' Jenna said still in Vegeta's arms. "I brought you back to where you belong. Where you're really needed."  
  
Vegeta looked at Jenna, a little surprised.  
  
"We need our Prince to lead us. We need you.............I need you." Jenna replied as she returned his kiss and he laid her gently on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta shot up in his bed, sweat dripping off his nose and his sheets soaked. He was breathing hard, to hard for his liking. Memories of the sence that just played in his head, still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Oh no...........gods please no." Vegeta choked as he realized more then his wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hey all hope you really like this. Please don't yell at me. I did and still do have a major crush on Vegeta. Hence that fact that I'm very much proud to bare the name Vegeta as one of my many nicknames. ^_______^ R&R JM:: 


	4. Saiyan Round Up

::I really hope no one gets offended by the last chapter. I said I was going to try and not make this a lemon and I kept my word. So R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4. Saiyan Round Up.  
  
That morning, with Bulma gone for another two weeks, Vegeta was going to get to the bottom of this, once Trunks and Bra had left, and leaving Vegeta still at the table and Jenna staring on the dishes.  
  
"So Jenna how did you do it?" Vegeta questioned as she came to his side of the table and picked up his dirty dishes.  
  
"What are you muttering about now Vegeta?" Jenna replied totally avoiding his question.  
  
"You know what I mean." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Vegeta I have no idea what it is you're talking about!!" Jenna snapped back matching his temper.  
  
"Yes you do." Vegeta shot up out of his chair, grabbed her arm and squeezed.  
  
"Ow, Vegeta stop that hurts." Jenna whimpered as she dropped the glass and began to buckle under the pain. "Vegeta please stop that really hurts."  
  
Vegeta eased on his grip, but didn't let go.  
  
"Don't play games with me, you put that damn dream in my head!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dream? What dream? I did no such thing." Jenna snapped getting tired of this, but didn't want to prove him right. "Vegeta you've gone nuts."  
  
"Nuts? Ha I'm not the one who's playing mind games!"  
  
"What? Vegeta you're not making any since!"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, just let go of Jenna's arm and watched as she stood back to her feet. He knew what she was and knew he was the only one who could expose her for the trader she really was.  
  
"So............how'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How'd you fine me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about...............Jeanna." Vegeta said as he watched Jenna's mood change.  
  
Jenna looked up at Vegeta, knowing he knew and with no escape, finally confusing.  
  
"My Prince." Jenna replied as she knelt down on one knee and bowed her head.  
  
"What are you doing here? I already said I wasn't going back." Vegeta growled.  
  
"I know my lord, but we really need you. I thought, maybe that dream would convince you to reconsider your rely and come back home as our King." Jenna answered looking up into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"I already have a home." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Yes I know sir, but I just thought that once you remembered me, you might come back to your true home. There everyone would and will be at your beck and call. All you have to do, is say the word and you, the Prince, Princess and I will be on our way."  
  
"You forgot about Bulma." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Yes I know. The elders had considered her, but they couldn't get the people to agree to be ruled by a non-Saiyan Queen."  
  
"Trunks and Bra aren't full blood."  
  
"Yes we know, they got to people to agree on them, since they had Saiyan blood, but Lady Bulma, they couldn't"  
  
"So they sent you?!"  
  
"No, they didn't send me."  
  
"But then what?"  
  
"I came here without them knowing."  
  
Jenna stood to her feet; her eyes still locked with Vegeta's.  
  
"I came to warn you, that they're sending another to force you and your children to return or they're going to blow up the Earth............along with you."  
  
Vegeta jerked back in horror as Jenna finished.  
  
"So I thought if I came before they did and see if I could get you to agree with them."  
  
"When will they get here?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Jenna answered. "They should land in the North."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta finished and headed out the back door and before Jenna could reject, he disappeared into is anti-gravity machine.  
  
"Stubborn fool. I guess I'll just have to get the others myself." Jenna replied as she concentrated and found whom it was she was looking for. "Ah there you are." And with that said she disappeared on the spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::R&R JM:: 


	5. Over The Hill and Through The Woods To

:Hey all how ya been? Sorry for the every long wait for this chap, I haven't been in a writing mood for a while and for a bit, left the wonderful world of writing. I hope that everyone who started reading this story will return and finish it. I don't know if this is going to be the last chap or second to last, we'll see as the story enfolds. Well I'll let you go and hope ya stuck with me all this time. R&R JM:

5. Over the Hill and Through the Woods To Kakarrott's House We Go

With a pop Jeanna reappeared in the heart of a dark forest, feeling around for the Ki of the one she was after. An evil grin curled on her face as she found the one she was searching for.

Jeanna started in that direction and slowly came upon a dome like house and a woman hanging the wash out to dry.

"Excuse me?" Jeanna replied as she stopped a few feet from the woman.

The woman looked around the sheet she was hanging and glared at Jeanna.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snapped. "Go away, Goten isn't home." She finished and returned to her wash.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here for this Goten, I'm looking for Ka- um……. I mean Goku. Is here around?" Jeanna asked.

The woman again looked around the sheet and again glared at Jeanna.

"What do you want with my husband?"

"Just to tell him that once again this planet and her people are in danger and it is up to him and his friends to save it."

"Who is it this time?" The woman snapped.

"The entire Sayain army is on their to way, to reclaim what is theirs." Jeanna answered, "So if you please, tell me where Goku is, because I know Vegeta wont ask for his help."

"He's behind the house, sparring with the kids." She replied and again returned to her wash.

"Thank you Chi-Chi." Jeanna added as she disappeared behind the house.

"What do you want?"

Jeanna turned around and faced Trunks, as he descended from the shy.

"I'm here for Kakarrott!" Jeanna snapped as he landed next to her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be running Capsule Corps?" Jeanna snapped, glaring straight through him.

"What do you want with him? Isn't my father good enough for ya?" Trunks snapped, starting to build his ki and Jeanna in turn did the same.

"Don't mess with me Trunks, Yesterday was just the warm up." Jeanna growled as took a couple of steps towards him. "Besides the World once again needs him." Jeanna answered as she looked past him and her eyes found the one she was looking for.

"What's wrong this time?" Goku asked as he flew down to Jeanna and Trunks. "and who are you?"

"The name's Jeanna, and Planet Vegeta's entire army is on their way here to take back their Prince………………by force is necessary." Jeanna replied. "I just left Prince Vegeta and of course he refuses help.-"

"So you're here to ask if I could help?' Goku questioned.

"Bu-dub course." Jeanna answered. "Kakarrott your planet needs you."

"I'll do it……….,only if you come with us."

"What? Why?"

"You seem to know a lot about this, you could help us."

"All I can do is tell you where they're going to land, after that it's up to you."

"What's the matter Jeanna, afraid to fight your own people?" Trunks smirked.

"It's not that, if they find me here……………..they'll kill me on sight."

"Why would they do that?" Goku asked.

"Because Kakarrott unlike you on this planet, I'm not free to do what ever I want…….." Jeanna stopped and sighed. "…….I am what you would call, a slave. I serve the royal family…………… and the moment I step foot back on the Plane, I'll be killed on sight, no questions asked………. I risked my life to come here and worn you…….." Jeanna trailed off.

"When are they coming?"

"They arrive tomorrow, somewhere in the Northern lands."

"Tomorrow and you're just telling us now?"

"I thought I would have more time, but I didn't."

"Well, then Goku, let's get training." Trunks finished and through a ki blast at Gokus head.

:Short I know, but at least I'm continuing it. R&R JM:


End file.
